


Чёрно-белый калейдоскоп

by DarkMoska



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Миди R to NC-21 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoska/pseuds/DarkMoska
Summary: Глубокой ночью, когда празднества уже подошли к концу и командный центр опустел, за ним приходит дьявол.





	Чёрно-белый калейдоскоп

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Black and White Kaleidoscope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356195) by [theoneandonlyzoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoneandonlyzoom/pseuds/theoneandonlyzoom). 



Глубокой ночью, когда празднества уже подошли к концу и командный центр опустел, за ним приходит дьявол.  
  


***

  
Гарри не может найти в себе силы пойти на вечеринку после всего, что сделал. Сделка с дьяволом ради спасения дочери… Поступок одновременно благородный и трусливый, но он в первую очередь отец, а потом уже — хороший человек, так что любое чувство вины заглушается потрясением от возможности снова увидеть свою девочку живой. На одно мгновение она была прямо здесь, он держал ее в руках… И так же внезапно она исчезла, ушла не по собственной воле сквозь буйный тоннель света в тайное убежище его врага.  
  
Гарри проводит рукой по волосам.  
  
И еще раз, потому что не знает, что еще можно сделать.  
  
Зум хочет скорость Барри. Зачем — непонятно, и у Гарри нет даже четко оформленной идеи, как ее можно забрать. Будет непросто. Будет плохо, потому что Барри — единственный герой этого полного металюдей города, и потеря сил его уничтожит.  
  
Сможет ли Гарри жить с мыслью, что допустил подобное? Сможет ли обменять жизнь этого ребенка на жизнь своего?  
  
Ни разу после войны он не отнимал столь юную жизнь.  
  
Он чувствует слабость и садится за свой стол — стол Рамона, потому что ничто здесь не принадлежит ему и никогда не будет. Он сует нос не в свое дело, он — обманщик. Змея, свернувшаяся тугими кольцами в траве в ожидании удачного момента для нападения.  
  
Нужно начать делать хоть что-то, иначе он сойдет с ума.  
  
Ему сложно сосредоточиться с пустыми руками, так что он берет ближайшую отвертку и начинает вертеть ее между пальцами. И вот, он уже представляет себе прибор, который будет способен сохранить энергию Барри, хоть и не знает пока, как эту энергию извлечь. Нужно что-то легкое, что можно спрятать в костюме…  
  
Его рука замирает. Он поражен тем, как легко его разум принимает мысль о смерти Барри, с какой скоростью выносит ему приговор…  
  
Гарри роняет отвертку.  
  
Позади него, за дверью, кто-то движется.  
  
Почувствовав тревогу, он резко оборачивается — и видит Гаррика с поднятой, словно в желании постучаться, рукой.  
  
Гарри старается скрыть раздражение, потирая переносицу. В конце концов, уже поздно, и он ужасно устал.  
  
— Не хотел тебя напугать, — говорит Гаррик, заходя в комнату.  
  
Гарри качает головой. В уголках глаз горят непролитые слезы — последствие нахлынувших эмоций, которые Гаррик так бесцеремонно прервал, и Гарри отворачивается, спешно подыскивая слова. В этот момент он замечает часы на стене и видит, который сейчас час.  
  
— Не рановато ли уходишь с вечеринки, а?  
  
— Я пошёл только из благодарности за приглашение, — сказал Гаррик, и чем ближе он подходит, тем громче его голос. — Рано ушел, потому что хотел с тобой поговорить.  
  
Все силы, что еще оставались у Гарри, разом покидают его. Честное слово, он не выдержит очередной допрос от Гаррика. Его не хватит на еще одну ссору.  
  
— Это не может подождать до утра? — бормочет он, возвращая отвертку на ее законное место на столе Рамона, резко разворачивается и устремляется к двери.  
  
Он собирается пройти мимо Гаррика и направиться по коридору к своей каморке, пока тот не заметил его покрасневшие глаза, но Гаррик оказывается быстрее — даже без скорости он хватает Гарри за предплечье и аккуратно — хоть и с силой — притягивает его обратно.  
  
Четко выверенные движения их тел немного похожи на танец.  
  
— По-моему… Тебе нужно услышать это именно сейчас, — отвечает Гаррик — и действительно замечает припухлость вокруг глаз Гарри. Наверное, только поэтому он сначала открывает рот, а затем медленно его закрывает, не зная, что сказать.  
  
У Гарри снова щиплет в глазах.  
  
Но  _эти_  слезы горячи от гнева.  
  
Гарри, теперь еще и опозоренный, пытается вырвать руку, но Гаррик не ослабляет хватку. Тогда Гарри стискивает зубы и, вкладывая весь яд, на какой способно его иссушенное сердце, шипит:  
  
— Пусти меня!  
  
И эти слова почему-то заставляют Гаррика сдвинуться с места. Он отпускает Гарри, словно обжегшись, и выглядит сначала злым, а затем шокированным, хоть Гарри не и понимает, почему.  
  
— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — наконец говорит Гаррик. Медленно, осторожно. — Сегодня ты спас этих детей, но…  
  
— Я не собираюсь это выслушивать, — обрывает его Гарри и снова отворачивается.  
  
На этот раз Гаррик не пытается его остановить. Вместо этого он следует за ним, невозмутимо продолжая:  
  
— Но ты не смог спаси собственную дочь, и это не дает тебе покоя.  
  
Гарри замирает на месте.  
  
Гаррик почти врезается в него. Он так близко, что, когда Гарри — уже по собственной воле — поворачивается к нему, между ними — считанные дюймы.  
  
— Гаррик, я тебя  _предупреждаю_ …  
  
Гаррик лишь пристально смотрит на него.  
  
— Ты винишь себя. Чувствуешь себя бессильным. И пытаешься все это пережить в одиночку, потому что думаешь, что заслужил…  
  
— А я не заслужил?! — кричит он Гаррику прямо в лицо. — У тебя нет детей. — Слезы льются по щекам. В горле ком, но почему-то он все еще может говорить. — Она не должна умереть раньше меня! Но она может — из-за меня.  
  
Еще секунду он ждет, скажет ли Гаррик что-нибудь гениальное в ответ, но в глазах у него буря, а губы сжаты в тонкую линию — от нервного срыва Гарри отделяет лишь мгновение. И он решает, что сейчас — подходящий момент, чтобы медленно выйти из комнаты и направиться по коридору.  
  
Как только Гарри заворачивает за угол, он слышит, как движется Гаррик. Каждая мышца в теле напрягается в ожидании драки, в голову ударяет адреналин, слезы размывают зрение, но Гаррик, оказывается, не идет за ним. Вместо того, чтобы отправиться за Гарри, он устремляется в обратном направлении — к командному центру и лифтам.  
  
У Гарри слабеют ноги от облегчения.  
  
Одной рукой он касается стены. Делает глубокий вдох. Он не понимает, как может держать лицо перед Зумом, если краткая ссора с Джеем Гарриком полностью лишает его сил. Он думает, что это из-за чувства разочарования в Гаррике, который мало что предпринимал против Зума, но всячески старался унизить Гарри в глазах общественности. Но поведение Гаррика сегодня явно отличалось. Впервые в его голосе не звучало обвинение. Только тихое сочувствие.  
  
Гарри склоняет голову по пути в комнату.  
  
Впервые он не чувствует, что заслужил это сочувствие.  
  
Он устал и запутался, и пытается освободить разум, сосредоточиться на том, чтобы переставлять ноги, пока не дойдет до места назначения. Зайдя внутрь, он хватает воротник кофты и стягивает ее через голову, а потом подходит к раскладушке и садится, наклоняясь, чтобы развязать шнурки. Пальцы слегка дрожат, но он справляется с обувью, засовывает носки в ботинок, прежде чем отставить их к ножке раскладушки.  
  
Только потому что сидит лицом ко входу, он замечает рядом с ним Гаррика, опирающегося на раму, со скрещенными на груди руками и спокойным выражением лица.  
  
По спине пробегает холодок, но затем горячие пальцы гнева прогоняют его. Комната Гарри в самом конце спирального коридора, и у нее нет двери, но всем всегда хватало такта объявить о своем присутствии, заворачивая в его сторону ночью, на случай, если он спит или не одет, как, например, сейчас. Гаррику это известно, но он все равно здесь, вторгается в его подобие рая в этом вывернутом наизнанку мире.  
  
— А теперь-то тебе что нужно? — рычит Гарри, едва сдерживая гнев, встает и, босой, подходит к Гаррику.  
  
Тот не двигается, не произносит ни слова.  
Только скользит взглядом по телу Гарри, а затем смотрит ему в глаза с все еще нечитаемым выражением лица.  
  
—  _Убирайся_ , — предупреждает Гарри.  
  
— … Нет.  
  
На этот раз Гарри замахивается первым.  
  
Гаррик проворно уклоняется, но следующий апперкот застает его врасплох. Гарри не спидстер, но драться умеет, и его удар приходится прямо в челюсть, так, что слышен стук зубов. Гаррик стонет от боли, отступая на шаг.  
  
Еще секунду Гарри неподвижно стоит и смотрит, как Гаррик удивленно с осторожностью касается подбородка. Как ни странно, этот удар радует его так же сильно, как вид живой Джесси, и у него больше не дрожат руки, когда он удовлетворенно отворачивается.  
  
Зря.  
  
Гарри едва успевает сделать два шага, как Гаррик обхватывает его, используя весь свой вес и силу, чтобы повалить его на пол. Гарри чуть не бьется головой о ножку кровати в попытке увернуться, чтобы удар пришелся на плечо, а не в лицо.  
  
Он ужасно зол и старается перекатиться на один бок, несмотря на все еще держащие его руки, чтобы просунуть локоть Гаррику под грудь. Больно не будет — не хватает места, но от острого удара Гаррик теряется и вынужден ослабить хватку. Гарри высвобождает руку и через плечо неловко кладет ладонь Гаррику на лицо, вдавливая большой палец ему в глаз.  
  
Как и ожидалось, Гаррик отдергивает голову, но Гарри продолжает давить, на секунду задумываясь, стоит ли и правда лишить его глаза, но потом этот идиот все же его отпускает. Гаррик моментально хватает Гарри за запястье, но тот уже тянет руку назад, перекатываясь, чтобы ударить Гаррика под ребра.  
  
—  _Гарри!_  — выдыхает он, закрываясь от удара, и…  _смеется_.  
  
— Заткнись! — шипит Гарри, продолжая бить его по ребрам, но удар на этот раз получается слабее из-за удивления. Какого черта Гаррик смеется? — Что тебе от меня нужно?!  
  
— Я хочу помочь, — хрипит он и садится. — Пожалуйста, перестань меня бить.  
  
— По-моему, я сказал тебе свалить, — тихо произносит Гарри, постепенно успокаиваясь от наполнявшей тело усталости. Он встает и думает, что будет, если выбить ублюдку зубы. Как минимум, Барри и его команда первым делом с утра засунут его в ускоритель.  
  
Либо Гаррик понимает, что его голова сейчас на идеальной высоте для пинка, либо просто хочет поскорее подняться с пола, но он быстро встает на ноги и снова смотрит на Гарри.  
  
— Хочешь узнать, почему я так рано ушел с их праздника?  
  
Гарри сбит с толку неожиданным вопросом.  
  
— Не особо.  
  
Но Гаррик все равно продолжает:  
  
— Я понял, что в этом мире нет ни одного человека, которому ты нравишься.  
  
Гарри… ну, Гарри и так это знает, но все равно неприятно. С другой стороны, он сюда пришел не прекрасную межпространственную репутацию создавать, так что ему должно быть все равно.  
  
— Хорошо, что я не собирался тут навечно поселяться, — бормочет он, опускаясь на кровать. — Спасибо, Гаррик, что ушел с праздника только ради того, чтобы поделиться со мной этой ценнейшей информацией.  
  
— Мне кажется, ты не совсем понимаешь, — произносит Гаррик, и улыбка медленно сползает с его лица. — О тебе сегодня много говорили. Ну… О тебе и  _Эобарде_ , но, по-моему, они еще не научились вас разделять.  
  
Гарри… немного удивлен.  
  
— Барри знает, что тело моего двойника было украдено.  
  
— Но почему не часть разума вместе с ним? — отвечает Гаррик. — Насколько им известно, тот безумец был «Гаррисоном Уэллсом» настолько же, насколько и «Эобардом Тоуном». Ты, как и он, умен, так почему не можешь оказаться столь же хитрым? — Гаррик снова ухмыляется, но выходит безрадостно. — А ты хитрец, правда же? Что угодно можешь говорить, Гаррисон, но я знаю об ускорителе частиц.  
  
Гарри смотрит на него угрюмо.  
  
— Во-первых, это был несчастный случай… Во-вторых, я, в отличие от этого Эобарда Тоуна, не фанатичный маньяк-убийца.  
  
—  _Я_  это знаю, — уверяет Гаррик, — но они — нет. Кейтлин пыталась тебя защищать, но Циско быстро ее прервал. Он думает, что в тебе есть что-то неестественно холодное и слишком простое. Он не может смотреть на тебя и  _не_  думать о Тоуне.  
  
Гарри не знает, что на это сказать. Разумеется, на войне он, к сожалению, убивал мальчишек, почти ровесников Циско, но точно не рукой разрывая сердце сразу после того, как сказал, что любит. На самом деле, Гарри презирает саму мысль об убийстве. И он больше никогда не хочет быть причиной смерти другого человека.  
  
Но Барри…  
  
Гарри тяжело сглатывает.  
  
Гаррик медленно садится рядом с ним на кровать.  
  
— Между прочим, Барри… С Барри что-то не так.  
  
Гарри моргает.  
  
— Барри — один из добрейших людей, с кем я имел удовольствие быть знакомым.  
  
— Согласен, но, оказывается, с тех пор, как он открыл сингулярность, он отдалился от остальной команды. Можешь спросить их, если мне не веришь.  
  
— По-моему, тут дело в чувстве вины.  
  
— С этого все и начинается, — мягко говорит Гаррик. — Но Спидфорс — это не добрая сущность, Гарри. Посмотри на Зума, как он сошел с ума от силы. Посмотри… Посмотри на меня, — Гаррик хмурится, словно он смущен своими словами. — Я знаю, что ужасно относился к тебе на нашей Земле, и прошу прощения. Мы бы многое могли сделать вместе, но слишком легко было срываться на тебе. Я не мог держать себя в руках. И потеряться в Спидфорсе — просто безумие. Поверь мне.  
  
Гарри чувствует, как по спине поднимаются холодные иглы страха. Барри такой невинный и наивный. Но в то же время — он уже так близко знаком со Спидфорсом…  
  
— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — продолжает Гаррик. — И могу тебя заверить, у Барри Аллена внутри  _есть_  тьма. И она не его собственная — она пришла из Спидфорса, и если ты продолжишь делать его быстрее…  
  
Гарри резко встает и начинает ходить по комнате. Гаррик поднимается следом, но остается стоять у кровати, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри мечется вперед-назад. Гарри хочет сказать ему — сказать, что он  _должен_  сделать Барри быстрее, несмотря ни на что, но скорость эта будет принадлежать ему недолго. Может, тогда он сможет спасти Барри от этой так называемой тьмы и найдет другой способ избавиться от Зума после того, как состоится их сделка.  
  
Может, тогда Гарри придется убить только одного монстра…  
  
Но на сегодня это уже слишком. Стресс от встречи с дочерью, такой холодной и напуганной; от побега от Зума и избиения им же; от драки с Джеем; от напоминания, насколько он одинок в этом мире; от осознания, как близок Барри к тому, чтобы стать еще одним демоном скорости; от того…  
  
Стакан разбивается о стену сверкающим потоком света и воды. Гарри почти не осознает, как его собственная рука обхватывает стакан, поднимает его с тумбочки и бросает через всю комнату.  
  
Гаррик не вздрагивает, когда стакан пролетает по воздуху, но смотрит на Гарри с удивлением после того, как он разбивается, будто и правда не ожидал такого поступка.  
  
Рамон, скорее всего, будет зол на Гарри за то, что тот опять ломает собственность Стар ЛАБС, но сейчас Гарри просто плевать. Это Рождество, наверное, одно из самых дерьмовых в его жизни, и уступает оно только тому разу, когда он провел праздник с Джесси в одиночестве, спустя неделю после того, как умерла ее мать.  
  
Обычно Гарри не склонен к насилию, и он немедленно жалеет, что разбил стакан, гнев и разочарование все еще крепко стягивают его грудь, и он словно задыхается. Ему нужно… Ему нужно на воздух.  
  
Ему нужно  _выбраться наружу_.  
  
Он устремляется к столу в углу, где аккуратно сложена его кофта, но Гаррик тут же догоняет его и преграждает путь.  
  
— Куда ты, Гарри?  
  
— Не знаю, — резко отвечает он, пытаясь обойти Гаррика. — На улицу. Куда-нибудь. Выпить.  
  
— А если кто-то тебя узнает? — предупреждает Гаррик, снова загораживая дорогу. — Если тебя арестуют, ты не сможешь спасти свою дочь.  
  
Гарри бездумно упирается двумя руками Гаррику в грудь и отталкивает его так сильно, что тот почти падает. Гарри не чувствовал себя таким загнанным в угол со времен войны.  
  
— Я  _знаю!_  — кричит он. — Но я не могу… Я не могу…  
  
Гаррик двигается быстрее, чем собирался, — обратно к Гарри, хватает его левую руку чуть выше локтя и отводит ее в сторону. Гарри спотыкается, под колени упирается кровать, он не успевает поймать равновесие и падает, чуть не скатываясь с кровати на пол с другой стороны. Гарри, все еще злой, пытается сесть, но Гаррик внезапно оказывается над ним, сжимает рукой горло, толкает обратно и садится ему на грудь.  
  
Слава богу, Гаррик давит ему на горло не в полную силу и явно не собирается его душить, но сам факт того, что этот ублюдок смел  _подумать_ , будто может вот так взять и прижать его, заставляет Гарри двигаться. Он брыкается, пытаясь сбросить его, и, когда это не удается, снова тянется к его глазам.  
  
Гаррика сложно обмануть дважды, и он быстро хватает руку Гарри и прижимает ее к кровати, прежде чем тот успевает что-либо сделать. В то же время Гаррик сильно сжимает ладонь вокруг горла Гарри, отчего тот с ужасом вцепляется в чужие пальцы свободной рукой на случай, если Гаррик сначала решит его вырубить, а потом уже отпустить.  
  
Гаррик хмурится, склоняясь ниже с привычным Гарри холодным выражением лица — совершенно не вяжущимся с тем, как мягко он произносит:  
  
— Я твой  _друг_ , Гаррисон… Единственный в этом мире. Не надо со мной сражаться.  
  
Подчиниться — задача не из простых, но Гарри знает, когда он проиграл, так что перестает царапать горло, хотя в глазах уже начинает расплываться по краям.  
  
Гаррик немедленно ослабляет хватку, но не убирает ладонь. Тогда же Гарри остро осознает происходящее — Гаррик тяжело дышит над ним, в воздухе — легкий запах его одеколона, на горле — мозолистые пальцы, и, что самое важное, Гарри чувствует бугор у Гаррика между ног.  
  
— Что, тебя заводит «помощь» другим, Джей? — издевательски хрипит Гарри. — Тебе поэтому нравится быть героем?  
  
— Что-то типа того, — отвечает Гаррик, перемещая руку на челюсть Гарри, приподнимая ее, чтобы было удобнее целовать.  
  
Гарри снова пытается вырваться, уже от удивления и страха, что Гаррик может воспользоваться им. Он не разжимает губы, несмотря на любопытный язык, и с громко стучащим в груди сердцем ждет, когда же Гаррик поймет намек и остановится.  
  
Что и случается, когда тот слегка привстает, между их лицами остается несколько дюймов, и он пристально смотрит на Гарри.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — зло спрашивает Гарри, ошарашенный действиями Гаррика.  
  
— Ты как будто в ловушке, — отвечает Гаррик, — и поэтому набрасываешься на окружающих. Но это может свести к нулю все шансы победить Зума, так что… — Гаррик медленно отпускает челюсть Гарри, пальцы едва ощутимо проходятся вниз по его груди, пока не останавливаются на ширинке его черных джинсов, — ты попробуешь выплеснуть энергию со мной.  
  
— Сексом? — недоверчиво спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты снова меня бил, — вздыхает Гаррик. На том месте, где была его ладонь, уже наливается красный след. — И если мне придется еще немного потратить сил, то предпочту, чтобы способ был приятный.  
— А что если… — начинает Гарри, но Гаррик прерывает его еще одним поцелуем.  
  
На этот раз он не пытается вырваться, обдумывая предложение. Гарри бы лучше подрался, но теперь, придя в чувства, он понимает, что драка — глупая идея, несмотря на то, как он зол на Гаррика. При этом Гаррик — последний, с кем Гарри бы захотел заняться сексом в любом из миров, но так как он буквально  _единственный_  в этом мире, кто не против переспать с Гарри, то этого, видимо, не избежать.  
  
Гарри удивленно кладет руку на запястье Гаррика, когда тот расстегивает пуговицу и ширинку. И затем просто просовывает руку Гарри под боксеры и нежно сжимает мошонку.  
  
В ответ на прикосновение Гарри толкается бедрами, вздыхая от ощущения теплоты. Гаррик пользуется этим и проталкивает ему в рот язык, лаская член рукой, а Гарри сдается его движениям, отпуская запястье, чтобы обхватить затылок Гаррика и углубить поцелуй.  
  
У него давно никого не было.  
  
Может, он все-таки может перетерпеть секс с Гарриком.  
  
Только один раз.  
  
В любом случае, Гаррик вполне успешно прививает ему эту идею, и у Гарри уже стоит от нежных поглаживаний, а Гаррик убирает руку у него из штанов и скидывает наконец свою дурацкую кожаную куртку. Гарри тянется, чтобы начать расстегивать пуговицы на его рубашке, и тот сам начинает ему помогать.  
  
— И какой у тебя план? — спрашивает Гарри, раздумывая, чего же может Гаррик ожидать от их интрижки.  
  
— Хочу тебя трахнуть, — открыто и честно отвечает Гаррик и все-таки стягивает рубашку, встает, лезет в задний карман за маленьким пакетиком и бросает его в Гарри, потом начинает возиться с ремнем.  
  
Гарри смотрит на пакетик — смазка на один раз — и хмуро переводит взгляд на Гаррика.  
  
— Если у тебя нет презерватива, то останавливаемся здесь и сейчас.  
  
Гаррику хватает наглости закатить глаза, прежде чем достать из кармана еще один серебристый пакетик. Он кидает его Гарри и продолжает раздеваться.  
  
Гарри удовлетворенно кладет смазку и презерватив на тумбочку, а потом сбрасывает с себя джинсы и трусы. Те остаются лежать смятой кучей на полу у кровати рядом с одеждой Гаррика, когда тот становится на колени и помогает Гарри перелечь и вытянуться во всю длину, а не поперек. После этого Гаррик забирает одну из двух подушек из-под головы Гарри и подкладывает ее ему под бедра и протягивает руку за смазкой, явно намереваясь сразу приступить к делу.  
  
— Просто скажи, если нужно будет остановиться, — говорит Гаррик, признавая хотя бы собственное нетерпение, разрывает пакетик и выдавливает смазку на пальцы.  
  
— Скажу, — отвечает Гарри, сгибает колени и разводит ноги, чтобы Гаррик мог сесть и приставить пальцы к его заднице. — И когда я это сделаю, то ты даже мускулом двинуть не посмеешь, понял?  
  
Гаррик кивает, ухмыляясь, как обычно наслаждаясь раздражением Гарри. А потом вставляет первый палец.  
  
Гарри делает глубокий вдох и пытается расслабиться. Сердце все еще бешено стучит, но желание ударить Гаррика по лицу пропадает, когда тот обхватывает член Гарри и медленно проводит по всей длине, слегка не попадая в ритм с тем, как двигает пальцем.  
  
Как только становится понятно, что возражений у Гарри нет, Гаррик добавляет второй палец, сгибая оба, чтобы давить на простату, и разводя их, чтобы растянуть. Гарри напрягается, но ничего не говорит, и Гаррик слишком быстро вставляет третий палец, но немедленно замирает, когда Гарри на мгновение перестает дышать, и смотрит ему в глаза в ожидании какого-либо предупреждения.  
  
Тот, довольный тем, что Гаррик следует своему слову, закрывает глаза.  
  
— Я в порядке.  
  
Гаррик медленно продолжает его растягивать, осторожно и аккуратно, и Гарри задается вопросом, как он вообще оказался здесь, на грани боли и удовольствия. И он имеет в виду не только секс. В Джее Гаррике есть что-то пугающее, несмотря на явное желание помочь Гарри, хоть и способ воплощения этой помощи несколько странный, и Гарри списывает это все на то, что Спидфорс действительно  _изменил_  Гаррика.  
  
— Гарри? — внезапно произносит Гаррик, вытаскивая пальцы.  
  
Гарри открывает глаза и смотрит на него. Он понимает, о чем речь, когда Гаррик кивает в сторону тумбочки, и Гарри берет презерватив и садится. Руки Гаррика покрыты смазкой, и поэтому Гарри спрашивает:  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я надел?  
  
Гаррик снова ухмыляется, так по-мальчишески, и Гарри эта ухмылка бесит больше всех.  
  
Он бы с удовольствием стер эту улыбку у него с лица, но секса ему хочется еще больше, так что он открывает упаковку и достает презерватив. Он никогда раньше не надевал его другому мужчине, но принцип тот же, хотя Гарри чувствует укол зависти, потому что у Гаррика явно гораздо больше, чем у него. А еще член Гаррика возбужденным стоит ровно вверх к его накачанному прессу, и из-за этого он похож на идеальное воплощение секса с бледной гладкой кожей и темными от желания глазами…  
  
Гарри внезапно думает, а как давно Гаррик хотел с ним переспать — и почему. Он ведь мог выбрать кого угодно.  
  
Гарри уже собирается спросить, когда Гаррик вдруг наклоняется и быстро целует, и Гарри понимает, что стоит лечь. Гаррик снова берет пакетик смазки, выдавливает остатки на ладонь и смазывает себя.  
  
Гарри молча смотрит на то, как Гаррик садится между его ног, краем сознания чувствуя боль, когда тот входит в него.  
  
— Медленнее, — выдыхает Гарри как напоминание, и Гаррик слушается, прикрыв глаза, входя на всю длину.  
  
Затем все замирает на мгновение. Гарри дышит. Гаррик не открывает глаза, словно пытаясь сосредоточиться. Потом опирается на локти и утыкается Гарри в шею, покрывая кожу поцелуями.  
  
Гарри не особо интересуют его ласки, но они отвлекают от острой боли в заднице, когда Гаррик отводит бедра, чтобы снова толкнуться вперед.  
  
Гарри не знает, что ему делать, и обнимает Гаррика, поглаживая спину, обращая внимание на то, как напрягаются мускулы, когда тот задает ровный ритм. Он какой-то неестественно размеренный, Гаррик опаляет дыханием лицо Гарри, выдыхая в такт толчкам. Постепенно боль уходит, член Гарри между их животами, и он просовывает руку между ними, чтобы подрочить себе. Когда Гаррик ускоряется, он чувствует удовольствие.  
  
— Да, — выдыхает Гаррик, слегка меняя положение, чтобы поднять ногу Гарри себе на плечо. Так становится легче двигаться, сильнее и быстрее, настолько приятно, что Гарри стонет:  
  
—  _Еще_.  
  
Гаррик только рад подчиниться: вбивается жестче и покусывает шею. Так идеально, что Гарри внезапно понимает, что скоро кончит, но тут Гаррик сбивается, стонет и кончает сам, толкается медленно, но сильно сквозь оргазм. И это нормально, вот только Гарри больше не может кончить, когда Гаррик аккуратно кладет его ногу и рукой вытаскивает член, чтобы не съехал презерватив.  
  
От раздражения Гарри теряет последний самоконтроль, когда смотрит на Гаррика и говорит:  
  
— Кажется, все ошибаются. Самый быстрый человек на земле — это ты.  
  
Гаррик удивленно смотрит на него с раскрытым ртом.  
  
Он выглядит абсолютным идиотом, и Гарри едва сдерживает смех.  
  
Но затем Гаррик наклоняет голову и сам начинает смеяться так сильно, что падает на Гарри.  
  
Гарри нервно пытается его сбросить, но Гаррик не двигается и только поворачивает голову, чтобы поцеловать Гарри в щеку, смеясь.  
  
— Боже, сейчас было обидно… Давай я это уберу и отсосу тебе, ладно?  
  
Гарри бы лучше прогнал его, но он как-то умудряется сдержаться и промолчать, пока Гаррик встает с кровати, чтобы выбросить презерватив в урну рядом со столом. Потом он забирается обратно, садится на колени между ног Гарри и берет его член в руку, мягко поглаживая.  
  
— Знаешь, несмотря на твой характер, ты отличный партнер для секса.  
  
— Ну спасибо, — бормочет Гарри, совершенно не впечатленный. Но затем Гаррик склоняет голову и берет его в рот почти полностью, и Гарри издает ужасно смущающий стон удовольствия.  
  
Гаррик смотрит на него сквозь упавшие на глаза пряди, явно довольный такой реакцией, и медленно выпускает член изо рта, посасывая только головку, а потом снова вбирает его до конца.  
  
Гарри зажимает себе рот, но все равно продолжает гортанно стонать. Он откидывается на подушку и закрывает глаза, не в силах долго выдерживать взгляд Гаррика. Тот — самое настоящее стихийное бедствие и даже без своих сил доводит Гарри до грани быстрее, чем тот ожидал. Гарри хватает его за волосы и делает глубокий вдох, когда он вставляет в него два пальца, дотрагиваясь до простаты, и при этом полностью заглатывает член.  
  
Гарри предупреждающе выкрикивает его имя. Гаррик успевает отстраниться, и он кончает себе на живот. Гаррик продолжает трахать его пальцами, пока Гарри, обессилев, не велит ему остановиться.  
  
Гаррик, довольный делом рук своих, садится и берет салфетку с тумбочки, вытирая большую часть с живота и выбрасывая все в ведро для мусора. Гарри бы сейчас с удовольствием сходил в душ, но тело его не слушается — как и Гаррик, который тут же забирается обратно на кровать и ложится рядом.  
  
Гарри вытаскивает подушку из-под бедер и бросает ее на пол, одновременно пытаясь отодвинуться от Гаррика на маленькой кровати.  
  
— Еще раз спасибо, но веселье кончилось. Тебе не обязательно оставаться.  
  
— Тебе никто никогда не говорил, как божественно ты выглядишь после секса? — сухо отвечает Гаррик, пытаясь накрыть тонким одеялом их обоих. — Я бы оставил тебя в покое, но ведь ты тогда, скорее всего, уйдешь куда-нибудь в ночь, стоит мне выйти за порог.  
  
Гарри точно не хватит сил даже встать с кровати, не говоря уж о СТАР Лабс, но в чем-то Гаррик прав. Этот идиот все еще пытается его защитить, черт знает зачем.  
  
— Ненавижу тебя, — шепчет он, отворачиваясь от Гаррика. Тот придвигается ближе и ненавязчиво обнимает одной рукой. Гарри раздраженно вздыхает.  
  
— Не представляю, почему, — сонно отвечает Гаррик. Он мягко сжимает его в объятьях. — Я искренне надеюсь, что когда мы вернемся на Землю-2, то научимся работать вместе. Мы ведь столь много можем достичь.  
  
Гарри не особо против, но все равно говорит:  
  
— Я больше не буду с тобой спать.  
  
— По-моему, ты еще можешь передумать, — нагло произносит Гаррик ему в шею. Потом он зевает и продолжает: — Счастливого Рождества. — И проваливается в сон.  
  
Это Рождество какое угодно, но только  _не_  счастливое, но Гарри не может придумать умный ответ. Так что просто закрывает глаза и тоже засыпает, но быстрее, чем когда-либо на Земле-1…  
  


***

  
Но глубокой ночью, даже в тихой гавани его собственного разума, за ним приходит дьявол.


End file.
